This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The administrative core has responsibility for several aspects of the COBRE. + Oversight of the pilot subprojects, including academic, budgetary and mentoring aspects. + Initiation of new pilot projects, including definition of selection criteria, implementation of selection process and coordination of operation and mentoring. + Coordination of the predoctoral training program. + Advisory Committees: Liaison with committees and coordination of meetings. + Initiation and coordination of the Delaware Membrane Protein Symposium.